There exists conventional mobile terminals that can be hand carried and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In addition, there are under development mobile terminals to which a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD), a flexible display or a full touch screen is applied.